


【锤基】 想破头的孕期（🚗一发完）

by Agnesodinson



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnesodinson/pseuds/Agnesodinson
Summary: Summary: 接近产期的Loki决定和Thor在中庭度过最后2个月，而孕夫不太愿意住在复仇者大厦（不喜欢被监视），所以就叫Tony随便挪间高级公寓给他们（尼尼：是在哈啰）
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 21





	【锤基】 想破头的孕期（🚗一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警词：孕期、电击、压迫前列腺、脐橙、产乳、舔穴、双性基、蓝皮基、原作私设一大堆，时间线大概就是A1后吧。  
> OOC，标签可能疏漏，能接受再看下去。

现在的纽约正值寒冷的冬季，连雷神都无法控制外头的深冬厚雪，不过复仇者却没有因为气候而停班，外星人和邪恶组织也是。

不过试图统治地球的邪神，现在却窝在暖和的毛毯里，当个快乐孕夫捧着肚子看着自己写的剧本。

他半躺在床上，靠着床头双脚交叉叠着，一旁还有不知道喝到第几杯的大吉岭红茶。

手指翻阅着纸张，细微的沙沙声和他的呼吸，是这间房间唯一的声响。

——可很快这寂静就会再次充满生气。

雷神脱下战袍，退下战场上的捩气，他轻转着门把，就怕他孕期易怒的爱人又焦躁不安，Thor缓缓走到黑发孕夫的身旁，床垫因为他的重量陷了下去，他轻抚过对方的黑发，捧着他的脸给了一个吻。

“我回来了。”

Loki抬头看了他一眼，那双绿眼睛永远这么的神秘，多数人永远不知道邪神内心的想法，也不知道他下一秒的一举一动，可这世上有那么一个人就懂。

纤长的睫毛眨了眨，嘴角似乎带起一丝笑容，他说：“欢迎回来，哥哥。”

为了避免身上残留的血腥味残留，金发神祇赶快去浴室梳洗，Tony借给他们俩的公寓很大间，在纽约这已经算是最高级的住宅了，然而浴室却还是比不上金宫的辉煌，不过Loki却说自己很喜欢这里，没有国事没有臣子，只有他们俩，跟他们的宝宝。

曾经邪神也试图破坏纽约，可当时被仇恨蒙蔽的双眼散开后，他开始发现，中庭也不是那么不好。

只是复仇者联盟还是很烦，除了那个红发女人。

毕竟她总会试着和他聊聊天，也许是因为经历差不多吧，都曾经是需要说谎的人，从孕婴方法到艺术文化，Loki觉得她总能顺着他的兴趣走下去，又能适时给出自己的想法，不是一昧听着。

即使不想承认，黑发神祇还是喜欢她的。

Thor围了一条浴巾就出来了，神的体质似乎让他不怕中庭的寒冷，毕竟身旁的爱人比这天气冷更多。

——刚出浴室的他却看到令他冲击的画面。

Loki脱下了毛衣，光裸着上半身再按摩自己的胸部。

还变成了约顿型态！！！！！！！

蓝色的皮肤上还有浅色的图腾缠绕着，从额头到手臂、脖颈甚至是更里面，最后还没入裤子里头。

Loki轻轻按着自己涨大的胸部，试图缓解涨奶的疼痛，“嘶——”他有些酸疼地痛呼出声，眼角还泛着生理性泪水，这样的景象让Thor的小兄弟不受控制的抬头了。

他走近他的爱人，将毛毯披在他身上，厚实的大手抚摸着他的脸颊，吻了脸颊沿着脖颈一路吻到胸口，舌尖还轻舔了那已经挺立的红樱。

“唔......轻点！有点疼......”

Loki有些紧张地抓着Thor的肩膀，雷神跪在他的面前帮他把奶水吸出来，老实说这画面也够冲击着他了。

Thor轻轻用手指轻轻按压着乳房，含着乳珠就这么吮着，舌尖还不断挑逗着尖端，Loki红着脸咬着下唇不让自己的声音更明显，他低着头呼出来的热气打在Thor的头顶，很快，雷神忍不住了，他爬上床跨在对方身上，Loki的蓝皮肤上散着浅浅红晕，头顶的小角也泛着红，他张着嘴轻喘着气，眼眶湿润地看着他的爱人，像个不满足的小奶猫。

Thor伏下身轻吻着他咬到红肿的唇，舌头伸入搅弄滑过齿贝，两个人的舌头纠缠着，离开时还牵出长长银丝。

Thor解下浴巾，下半身早已硬挺，他轻抬着Loki的双腿，亲吻着他的大腿内侧，还偷咬了一下，留下浅浅的牙印，忽然他凑身吮上那冒着水的穴口，引得邪神尖叫出声。

“呃啊......啊啊，别舔那里——！”Loki扭着腰试图躲开，可Thor却未停手，反而吮吸的力道更用力，舌头还伸出来舔弄肉瓣里的阴蒂，惹得Loki呻吟不断。

很快，小穴不断分泌着淫液，他吮吸着那些液体，舌尖不断挑逗着，敏感的孕妇也很快颤抖地攀上高峰。

“啊.......啊啊啊——！不要再......哈啊！”

Loki蹭着床单，双腿发软摊在Thor的肩膀上和床上，Thor为了不让腹内的宝宝压迫到，他抱起他的爱人换了个姿势，让Loki跨坐在他的怀里。

手指伸入了小穴里，马上就被紧致的内壁收缩着，他塞了两个手指搅弄着内壁，Loki才刚高潮完，敏感的身体被爱人的手指玩着，肚子里的宝宝还不断挤压他的前列腺，邪神快被这过度的快感掩埋。

他摇着头哭喘着希望对方停下，胸前的肿胀也还未缓解，全身上下都冒着水，在Thor眼里就像个淫荡的小母猫。

Thor抬着Loki的屁股缓缓将阴茎塞入那早已湿漉漉一张一合的雌穴里，头部刚进去的感觉还是让Loki绷着身子喘了一下，他咬着下唇慢慢吞着Thor的下身，又不敢太深，跨坐在他的大腿小幅度的摆动着腰，“唔......哈啊，啊啊——！再深一点......不够......”，很快邪神就任性地摊在爱人身上，他咬着他的脖子闷声地说：“......动不了了，哈呃......腰好酸......胸口也好涨，我不喜欢这样......”

金发神祇只好将他放回床上，他架起一只腿让Loki侧躺着更方便他，也不会压到肚子，龟头再一次埋入穴内，Thor粗喘着挺动下半身，茎身蹭过穴壁，压平每一处皱褶，头部蹭到敏感处时，身下的蓝精灵就会扬着脖颈甜腻地呻吟着。

“啊！就是那里......呜！再大力......啊啊——！好棒！！”

Thor撤出阴茎，离开时还带出一些淫液，混着前液流到洁白的床单上，他抹了一些液体作润滑，开拓着爱人的后穴。

从之前发现弟弟约顿双性的型态后，雷神就喜欢一边玩着前穴一边玩着后穴，双重刺激常常惹得Loki哭着扭腰求饶，不受控制地流着口水，下半身也不断冒着水。

“呃啊...你要干嘛？不......不要，不要玩那里！”

“宝贝，怀孕后期我不能进去太深......可这样你就不满足，不是吗？”他舔着手上残留的液体，Loki羞耻地转过头不愿看他，之前的印象让他更羞愧，毕竟上次被同时玩弄两个地方时还失禁了。

“去你的......明明就是你，呃啊！唔......慢点，好涨...好满......”Thor放慢速度挺动着，不断前进再退出慢慢开拓着很久没使用的后穴，等到爱人微皱的眉头松开后，他才知道Loki准备好了。

他重重插了几下，头部蹭到了一直被挤压的前列腺，“啊啊———！轻点，呜呜......哈啊，不，要死了，真的要......哈啊啊！”Loki瞬间蹦着身子又高潮了，贴着小腹的阴茎射出一股白浊，淅淅沥沥的散落在腹部、胸口，有些还溅到下巴上。

还没等到不应期结束，Thor塞了手指到他的前穴，指腹不断搅弄着穴壁，蹭着敏感点挑逗着，下身也不断抽插着，撞击着前列腺，Loki摇着头哭着呻吟，他的下半身已经被涨痛和酸爽占据，乳头不断冒着少少的奶水，和精液混合著，全身上下都湿漉漉的。

“呃啊！唔......不要！慢点，我快，我不要！呜呜......听一下，我快不行......！”

本以为这场情欲的折磨会停下来，被眼泪模糊视线的Loki只看见Thor似乎笑了一下，蓝色的眼眸又更深了些，很快，庞大的刺激如电流般在他身体瞬间流窜。

Thor恶趣味地在前穴停了下来，本来就要这么抽出来的他，突然贴着穴壁，带上细小电流，一瞬间Loki被这举动刺激的差点弹起来，尖细的哭叫让金发神祇更兴奋，“啊啊啊啊———！呜呜，呃，我错了，不要再......呜，哥哥，别再弄了，我快死了，真的......不要呜......”Loki哭着求饶，哭到口水眼泪糊了整脸。

胸口的奶水不断流着，金发神祇伸了手捏着奶头，试图挤出更多奶水，也引起邪神的呜咽声，他轻舔着渗出来的奶水，收紧口腔吮吸着。

Loki哭喘着，甚至打了哭嗝，Thor似乎觉得自己好像欺负过头了，他将爱人的黑发梳到后头，轻吻了他的额头后，还舔掉脸上的泪水和其他液体，又吻了他的红肿的嘴唇。

“对不起，我似乎做过头了......”此刻的Thor不同如刚刚兽性的样子，现在像个小奶够舔着自己的主人讨好，还不忘抚摸着爱人的肚子，可手指却故意挑弄着孕期凸起的肚脐。

Loki摊在床上喘着，他还没从激烈的性爱中缓过来，他疲惫的伸出手环住对方，埋进Thor的胸膛闷声地命令他“抱我去洗澡，脏死了。”

于是，Thor扛起他的爱人，走向了浴室。

至于他们还有在浴室怎么样吗？自己想吧，我先睡了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

-End。


End file.
